


Worry

by ArticNight



Series: Barry/Hartley drabbles [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harrison being an awesome dad, Hartley is worried about Barry, M/M, but only briefly, first time Ronnie is actually in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley is worried about Barry and he's scared of losing him.</p>
<p>Takes place during episode 103 Things You Can't Out Run</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off found out a couple days ago that for the **Kid's Choice Awards** that **Grant Gustin** is nominated for **Favorite TV Actor** and **The Flash** for **Favorite Family TV Show**. Go vote if you get the chance.
> 
> Second dose anyone else find it worrying that _Gotham_ is a nominee for Favorite _family_ Tv Show?
> 
> Third: Yay I finally updated this! Okay so dose anyone else think I should start some side stories of Harrison being fatherly to the rest of the group?

Hartley sighed as he looked over some data. Some time had passed since Danton Black but now there was a new threat and Hartley was worried. Now don’t get him wrong, he’s happy that Barry is trying so hard to help people, but he was scared. What if something happened to Barry? Something worse than being in a coma for 9 months?

“Hartley?” Hartley paused in his pacing. Looking over he saw his father sitting in the doorway. Harrison was watching him with concern.

“Are you alright?” the older man questioned.

“I’m fine.”

“Hartley.” the tone Harrison used told Hartley that the other didn’t believe him.

“...I’m worried… what if Barry gets really badly hurt or worse?”

“Oh Hartley.” sighed Harrison, understanding at once. Hartley allowed himself to be pulled into a slightly awkward hug.

“Hartley you should talk to Barry about this.” Harrison spoke softly. Hartley bit his lip nervously.

“Wh-”

“You need to tell him how you feel about him taking unnecessary risks. You know he won’t get mad at you for expressing your concerns.” Nodding slightly Hartley took a shuddering breath.

“Okay.”

“Now come along. The others are waiting for us.” Hartley followed the other out to the room. Seeing Cisco, Ronnie and Caitlin at the monitors Hartley knew what was going on. With a sigh Hartley went to go to his place until he heard Caitlin.

“Barry! You need to get out of there! Barry!” A breeze then Barry was standing there, gasping for air. Fear gripped Hartley. At once Ronnie and Cisco were moving forward to help lead Barry to the medical table. Hartley didn’t notice how bad he began to shake until his father took his arm to guide him to another room, so he wouldn’t see what Caitlin ended up doing.

“Hartley. Breathe. Come on now. In... Out...” Harrison continued to slowly instruct Hartley with his breathing.

“Very good. You’re doing great. Breathe a couple more times.”

“Dad… I’m really scared.” Hartley whimpered.

“Barry is going to be fine.”

“...But what if he isn’t?” Harrison firmly gripped Hartley’s shoulders.

“Hartley whatever happens you must not lose your faith in Barry. He will be fine, and once he is you can yell at him for scaring you like that once again.” Hartley tried to give a small smile but is felt fake. 

“I’m going to check on how he’s recovering. Do you want to come with?” Slowly Hartley nodded. He didn’t enter the room though. He just stood at the door. Only able to look at the monitor briefly Hartley turned away. Letting his feet guide him Hartley found his way to the main lobby, the one where he met Barry for the first time. A small smile played at the corner of his mouth as he remembered the run in. Barry had been adorably flustered. Hartley strolled around, letting his eyes slip shut.

~  
 _Hartley could remember the excitement he felt. The accelerator was finally going online. The only thing that could have made it better was not having to be around such annoying people. As he scanned the crowd, waiting for his father to give the speech, his eyes locked onto a pair of green ones. The other man quickly averted his eyes, face flushing lightly. Hartley took the chance to look the other over. He was a tall young man with a lean build. His outfit consisted of a white shirt under a red longsleeve one. Hartley let his eyes trail back up, a questioning look crossing his features as the other man looked back up. Letting the confusion to melt away Hartley gave a smile. The red decorating the young man’s face hinted at something. Once more the other looked down. Hartley smirked as he watched in amusement. The other took a deep breath before looking back up once again. Instead of immediately looking away he actually kept their eyes locked though his face kept growing darker. Hartley sent a wink before, regretfully, looking away as his father gave his speech._

~  
A small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he remembered that night. 

“Hartley?” the soft call caused him to look over. Barry stood there with a concerned look.

“You should be resting.” Hartley chided gently.

“Are you okay?” Barry ignored the statement.

“What were you thinking?”

“Wh-?”

“Did you even think?” Hartley knew he was being a bit unfair but this was the second time he’s almost lost him. Okay the first time wasn’t really his fault but that didn’t change the fact.

“What else was I supposed to do? We needed to know what we were up against!”

“ _YOU ALMOST DIED_!” Hartley bellowed. It was the first time he really yelled and silence followed after. Unable to look at Barry after that embarrassing outburst Hartley turned away, missing the fact that Barry’s look softened in understanding. Hartley tried to recompose himself when two arms wrapped around his waist. A weight on his shoulder let him know that Barry was resting his chin on him.

“I’m sorry. I am sorry I put you through that again. I promise I’ll think things through more before running into danger like that.” Barry pressed a kiss to Hartley’s temple. Ever since their first kiss Barry had become very touchy-feely. Just thinking about the fact that he had almost lost that sent another wave of fear through him. Hartley turned in the embrace so that he was looking at Barry. Hartley reached up, one hand going to his shoulder while the other went to the back of Barry’s head. Pulling gently, Hartley kissed Barry. After some time Hartley pulled back, staring directly at Barry.

“I love you.” Hartley spoke it with conviction. He did love Barry. He didn’t think about when it happened but he knew it was true. Barry was blinking in shock as if he hadn’t expected it. To be fair, realistically they had been dating for maybe two months total for Barry at least.

“I love you and I can’t lose you. Not over something like this.” Barry’s grip tightened in response to the slight quiver that entered the other’s voice.

“Hartley I-” Using a finger Hartley stopped Barry.

“Don’t say it unless you’re 150% certain okay?” With a soft smile Barry nodded.

“I do promise to be more careful.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“Barry! Hartley! We have some info on the gas.” Ronnie called as he ran in. The two nodded as they broke apart. Briefly Hartley glanced over Ronnie. The man had some bad burns along his neck area as well as up to the underside of his right jaw. Some burns on his arms were visible but all others were hidden. Feeling Barry take his hand Hartley followed Ronnie back to the lab. After all they did have a villain to catch.


End file.
